


It's Like a Medley

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Afterlife, Animal Traits, Because of Reasons, Chronic Illness, Dark Comedy, Drag Queens, Drinking, Eating Disorders, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Families of Choice, Gay Bar, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Murder-Suicide, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Sexual Abuse, Play Fighting, Plotbunnies, Queer Themes, References to Drugs, Sibling Rivalry, Slice of Life, This Is STUPID, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Any city worth living in has a gay bar. Drag shows, special events, and other such delights. Pentagram City has Tally Hoe's!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	It's Like a Medley

**Author's Note:**

> This is practically an OC dump and I'm not sure if anyone besides maybe two people are going to care about this but here we go anyway! Tally, Brodie, Desiré, Aloe, Krystal and Bo are all mine though I may use Hazbin and Helluva characters as well as appearance from a friend's OC.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" He remembered his mother asking, pulling his hair into tight braids because he didn't want her to cut it.

"A mommy!" He had answered, too young to see what should've been flawed logic. "Just like you."

His mother had laughed, and kissed his head, then helped him into his little suit because it was sunday and they had to go to church. Back when he had enjoyed going to church. When he could talk to the nice people and tell all of the ladies how pretty he thought their dresses were and be told what a sweet little boy he was. 

That was Tally's earliest memory. One she thought of fondly and often every sunday when she got herself out of bed. Sundays didn't mean much in Hell, most demons considering it far too late to try. Tally had also long since lost the faith she had had as a child, but there was something to be said about wearing your sunday best; Namely, florals.

Speaking of florals, she noticed a heavy flowery smell in the air. Enough to make her feel just a bit nauseous.

"Better start breakfast…" She murmured to herself.

She stretched her arms out, feathers flaring into an eighteen foot wingspan. She shook them out, taking a moment to adjust any that were out of place, then pulled a few clips from her nightstand to tie the longer primary feathers back against her forearms to keep them from getting in the way. 

Tally's body ached but she tried her best to stretch it out. She sighed as it didn't quite work, joint pain, fatigue, and a shallowness of breath bidding her to rest. She stood anyway, pulling a padded brazier from where it hung from the drawer handle of her roll-top desk. She pulled it up around her chest before snapping it over her shoulders. Most of her clothes fastened at the shoulders or neck since her wings made sleeves impossible. She didn't bother padding her hips, pear shaped as she was it wasn't a necessity.

From there she opened the top of the desk, adjusting the mirror there to check the false breasts were even. Despite a lack of dust, she still coughed. 

"Come on, we ain't doin' this today." She told her reflection. "It didn't kill you the first time. It can't kill you now."

She sniffled as she picked out a dress, one of her longest ones that came to her ankles. She couldn't wear floor lengths anymore since Hell had given her spurs that would shred them, but that was a small price to pay to always be armed. It was yellow, with ribbon-roses sewn into the squared neckline.

Next was her wig, self-made from her own shed tailfeathers with more clips sewn into the inside. Her comb had proved an issue at first. Having it docked didn't really work when everything regenerated, but she had found a work-around. Hollow gauges provided holes in which to secure the wig, though she had to keep any hairstyles limited to the big ones. That was fine. Really, who didn't like looking just a bit like Dolly Parton?

She didn't deign it time for makeup. It was just barely eleven in the morning. She didn't plan on going out and her bar didn't open until five in the afternoon, so only her children would see her. That in mind she left her room and made her way downstairs and toward the kitchen in the back behind the drinks station.

Tally had potatoes already shredded from the night before, so she set those out on the center counter. Onions, butter, ham, and cheese joined the potato's side of the counter. In a different pile was eggs, seasoned flour, and tomatoes that were still green. A third pile was set for plain flour, sugar, milk, vanilla, and more eggs. Hash, fried tomatoes, and pancakes. 

Tally set up both coffee pots to brew so those could run while she cooked, humming to herself as she did. She still ached, but it was helpful to have something else to focus on; Getting her children fed.

Aloe Pointte was the first down, bringing his horribly sweet smell with him. Not all demons were animal shaped. Aloe was a type of carnivorous sundew, with deep green skin and vines for hair speckled with red polyps that ended up sticky and strongly scented whenever he was hungry, which was unpleasant because he needed to be reminded in order to eat.

"Hey Mama," Aloe greeted. "Can I help?" 

"Mornin' princess." Tally returned. "I've almost got it done but you can set the table." 

Aloe nodded, washing his hands and taking down plates. He took them around to the bar, setting spaces for five. Not a single plate matched and the silverware were likewise a mix of designs, but that was the fun of it in Tally's opinion. A mesh of different things all cobbled together and working regardless. Like a medley. 

Once breakfast was up and places were set, Tally cleared her throat and let out a proper rooster's crow. If the rest of her kids hadn't been awake they were now. A moment later there were varying footsteps echoing down the stairs; rodent paws, sheep hooves, and stone. 

"G'mornin' Mum!" Brodie said cheerfully, tapping the edge of her hat in a form of salute since she was actually dressed aside from the rest who were in some form of pajamas. She had black wavy hair, white and light brown fur that glinted a bit gold in the right lighting, and solid black eyes.

"Fucking loud, Mami." The sheep said next, looking like she definitely had a hangover as she rubbed her palms over all three of her hazel eyes. She had black wool in place of hair and on her shoulders, dark brown skin and three digits on each hand where there was hard keratin taking up the outer half of the fingers. Her feet were the same way, hooves in place of toes. Her name was Desiré.

Krystal, a vaguely humanoid stone, embedded with glittering blue, pink, and purple quartz didn't say anything but did wave before heading directly for the coffee first. She poured herself a cup and hugged Tally, letting out a quiet "Hi Mom," before taking her coffee to the bar. 

All sat with the exception of Brodie, who left the bar a moment only to come right back with a note stuck on the blade of a dagger. 

"Dibs on the knife!" Aloe said quickly just as Desiré tried and failed to call the same. 

Brodie handed the knife to Aloe, who passed the note to Tally who read it briefly, then rolled her eyes. 

"If those dumbasses don't quit fuckin' up my door." 

"Another threat?" Brodie asked knowingly, finally taking up a stool and filling his plate. 

"Tch," Tally clicked her beak. "Apex as usual. They know they can't do shit."

"Wannabe gang bullshit." Desiré rolled her eyes. "Do, don't talk." 

"Don't jinx it, Dee." Krystal warned. 

"It'll be fine." Tally assured, reaching over without looking to put a bit more hash on Aloe's noticeably lacking plate.


End file.
